


would you bail me out if i needed?

by bellawritess



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: :)) bc we know what i'm like, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Muke friendship - Freeform, New York City, References to Alcohol, and also drunk people, ashton bails them out, band dad ashton irwin, boys do crime and get arrested, dumb dumb dumb this is DUMB, it's one a those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: “They’re where?”“In jail,” Calum sighs.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 7





	would you bail me out if i needed?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fueledbygaymen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbygaymen/gifts).



> hello this is the other fic that i wrote and posted on tumblr some time ago (september 11th to be precise) for heath as an apology for taking their prompt of "are they dead?" and making it super angsty (that fic is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709075) though. just like. if you want it). wrote this one for the same prompt and now i am posting it on ao3 because of aforementioned reasons (word count goals, keeping my writing together, etc)
> 
> [tumblr link :)](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/629009811374227456/would-you-bail-me-out-if-i-needed)
> 
> title's from bail me out by all time low

In retrospect, letting Michael and Luke go out together, unsupervised, is among Ashton’s worst ideas. In retrospect, of course, that’s easy to see. _What’s the worst that could happen?_ he’d thought to himself. Retrospectively, he thinks he shouldn’t be allowed to be the oldest in the band if he’s going to be as nearsighted as that.

None of that, though, is making up for this phone call.

“They’re where?”

“In jail,” Calum sighs. “They called me to come get them but I’m literally at dinner with Mali, so…”

“Are they dead?” Ashton asks, monotone.

“What? No, they’re just —”

“Then they can wait until morning.”

“Ashton.”

“How are they going to learn their lesson if they don’t have to experience the trauma of being in jail for a night?” Ashton says, but despite himself he’s already patting his pockets for his wallet. “I think being shivved might do Luke some good.”

“I think if Luke ever saw a shiv,” Calum says seriously, “he would have nightmares for the rest of his entire life.” He pauses. “You’re not just going to leave Michael, are you?”

“Shut up,” Ashton grumbles, because he’s _not_ just going to leave Michael. Even though it’s probably (definitely) Michael’s fault he and Luke are in jail in the first place. Ashton doesn’t know what crime they’d committed, exactly, but he’s positive it’s Michael’s fault.

“You can hold this over their heads forever,” Calum says helpfully. “Just, uh, we kind of don’t need it getting out that half of our band was arrested for underage drinking, or whatever.”

Fucking hell. “Underage drinking? Seriously? Everyone in America drinks underage.”

“I’m just guessing,” Calum says. “I don’t know what they were arrested for. Are you going?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ashton huffs. “For fuck’s sake. Enjoy your dinner. Tell Mali I say hi.”

“I will,” Calum says. “Love you. Oh, let me text you where they are.”

“You owe me for this,” Ashton says, and then begrudgingly, “Love you too.”

Hanging up with an almighty sigh, Ashton slips on his shoes and leaves the hotel in search of a taxi to take him to jail. 

* * *

When they finally let Michael and Luke out, Michael runs straight for Ashton.

“I know you’re probably pissed off but _thank you so much_ we thought we were going to die in there,” he blurts out, hugging Ashton so tightly that Ashton wonders whether his blood is still circulating.

“You’re a fucking moron,” Ashton says, and can’t help the fondness that seeps into his words. “Luke! You were supposed to keep him in check, what happened?”

Luke sways on his feet. “Got drunk?” he says, with a look on his face reminiscent of a puppy trying to understand why it can’t have the food on the table. “Sorry.”

Ashton sighs. “Let’s go back to the hotel, yeah?” They turn and leave, Ashton with an amicable wave to the attendant.

“We thought Calum would come get us,” Luke begins, “but then Calum said he was at dinner with Mali and he told us he would call you, but we only get one call, you know, so obviously we had no idea what was going on. It was scary in there, Ashton. Have you been arrested before?”

“Luke, oh my God,” Michael groans. He buries his face in Ashton’s neck, which makes his steps all twisted. “He _won’t shut up_.”

“You did this to yourself,” Ashton says, smirking. “Shouldn’t have gotten him drunk and arrested.”

“Worst boyfriend in the whole world,” Michael huffs. “Next time you need to be bailed out of jail, don’t expect to see me there.”

Ashton shakes his head. “At least I won’t be arrested for underage drinking, or whatever.”

“Public intoxication, actually,” Luke chimes in. With a bit of bitterness, he adds, “It’s not underage in Australia.”

“It was Luke’s fault anyway,” Michael sniffs. Luke makes an indignant noise.

“Don’t pin this on me!”

“Well we wouldn’t have been arrested if you knew how to shut the fuck up!”

“But if _you_ hadn’t wanted to —”

“You know what?” Ashton says loudly. “It doesn’t matter, actually. We’re gonna go back to the hotel, and get you both some water, and you can sleep it off. We’ll deal with the rest of it in the morning. How does that sound?”

“Dreamy,” Michael says, and presses a kiss to Ashton’s cheek. “Changed my mind. Best boyfriend ever.”

“Have you considered that the problem is actually not your boyfriend, but you?” Ashton suggests dryly. He steps forward, sticking out a hand to hail a taxi, and the approaching cab pulls over to the side of the road.

Michael snickers. “Impossible. I’m perfect.”

“Okay,” Ashton says, because trying to argue with a drunk Michael while sober is a fruitless endeavor, and at least Ashton knows how to learn from his past mistakes. “Come on. Get in.”

Michael climbs into the backseat without complaint, Luke following closely after, and Ashton, with a heavy sigh, slides into the front and gives the cabbie the hotel address. They drive in silence; the only sound in the taxi is the radio playing muted orchestral music. Ashton ruminates on how strange New York City is, that their taxi is playing orchestral music. As they pull up to the hotel, he glances into the backseat, and Michael and Luke are both asleep, curled up into each other. Luke’s head is on Michael’s shoulder. It’s almost adorable. 

(Okay, it is adorable. Ashton snaps a photo.)

“Thanks,” he tells the driver while he pays, and then gets out and opens the door to the backseat. “Come on, boys. Nearly there.”

Michaels blearily opens his eyes and lets Ashton guide him out of the cab. Luke practically trips over his own feet getting out, so Ashton throws one arm around him and the other snugly around Michael’s waist, and they make their way to the elevator. Upon reaching their floor, Ashton instructs Michael to return to their shared room, and then he follows Luke into his and Calum’s room.

“Thanks for coming,” Luke yawns. “Michael was threatening to use me as a pillow if we had to sleep there.”

“He picked the worst person to get arrested with, then,” Ashton tells him. “You’d be the worst pillow, you’re too skinny.”

“Fuck you.”

“Goodnight,” Ashton says pointedly, and Luke clambers into bed while Ashton fills a glass of water for him. He flicks off the lights as he leaves, and returns to his and Michael’s room.

Michael has already made himself comfortable under the covers, so Ashton gets some water for him, too, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Michael peers up at him from under droopy eyelids.

“Sorry about that,” he says.

Ashton shakes his head. “I’m glad it was just public intoxication. You didn’t flash anyone, did you?”

“Gross, who do you think I am?”

“Well, you did manage to get Luke Hemmings arrested,” Ashton says. “God knows what else you’d do.”

Michael giggles. “Oh my God, his mum’s gonna _kill him_.” And then, “Thanks for bailing us out.”

“I wouldn’t do it for just anyone, you know,” Ashton says, even though frankly he probably would. He leans down and kisses Michael’s forehead, and Michael sighs sleepily. “Boyfriends-only privilege.”

Michael makes a face that, were he less tired, would probably look offended. “You bailed Luke out too!”

Ashton laughs. “Okay, boyfriends and extraneous bandmates.”

“Mhm.” Michael rolls onto his side, reaching for Ashton’s hand. “Cuddle me?”

“It’s, like, ten o’clock.”

“Well, I’m tired,” Michael pouts. “And before you say anything, I _know_ it’s because I’m drunk. Cuddle me anyway.”

“Am I dating a five-year-old?” Ashton says, but he kicks off his shoes anyway. “Move over.” 

Michael shuffles towards the middle of the bed, and Ashton crawls under the covers with him. “Excellent,” Michael hums. “Best way to fall asleep.”

“I can’t believe you got arrested,” Ashton says, more to himself, honestly, because his night has really been kind of insane. “Do you feel punk rock now?”

“So very.” Michael squirms until he’s all flush against Ashton’s front and sighs. “Just gotta trash a hotel room now.”

“Why don’t we save that for another city,” Ashton offers, as Michael yawns. “I think we’ve done enough damage to New York City.”

There’s no reply, and Ashton leaves the comment to disintegrate into the air as Michael’s breathing evens out. Sleep doesn’t find Ashton for a long time, but he sinks anyway into the peaceful feeling of falling asleep in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for joining me love you all love you heath i'm on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say hey okay bye <3


End file.
